


A Winter's Ball

by Kel_Sticks



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay John Laurens, Hamilton Lyrics, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Minor Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Minor Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Minor Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, One Shot, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Past Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Sisters, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kel_Sticks/pseuds/Kel_Sticks
Summary: How a Winter's Ball really went down- a short fluffy one shot with drunk and flirty Lams, an exasperated Eliza and a very amused Angelica :)





	A Winter's Ball

**Author's Note:**

> the --- symbol means there's a change in perspective.

John glared over the top of his tankard at a group of young women - huddled in the corner of the ballroom, giggling and casting him admiring looks. 

“Why do women have to be interested in me?” He muttered, rolling his exasperated gaze to Alexander, sitting across the table from him. 

“You’re a very beautiful man, John,” Alex said smoothly, a teasing smile creeping across his face. “Watch out, one of them is heading this way.”

John gave a theatrical sigh, turning his back to them. 

“Excuse me, sir,” said the woman breathlessly, squeezing in behind John and clasping her hands delicately in front of her. “Are you…would you be interested in joining the dancing?”

“No,” John said firmly, sparing her glance before turning back to Alex. A sudden wicked smile curled across his face “Wait, actually yes.”

“You would?” She said excitedly, stepping back to let John stand.

“Yes. But I already have a dance partner. Sorry.”

“Oh.” She mumbled. “Of course. Sorry sir.”

“You cheeky liar,” Alex grinned, watching the woman trail back through the crowd. “You don’t have a dance partner at all.”

“Yes I do.”

“Who?” Alex demanded in surprise, his smile slipping.

“You, of course, my dear boy,” John said, holding out his arm. “May I have this dance?”

“What? John, I don’t know if that’s a good—”

His protests were ignored as John grabbed his arm and swept him from the stool, stumbling slightly as he marched Alex to the dance floor. A fast jig was playing, and John bounced along with it as he pulled Alex into the crowd of dancers. 

“Come on Alex, dance!”

What would people think, seeing the two of them dancing together? They shouldn’t be doing this. But John’s smile was infections, and Alex’s feet were soon tapping to the beat as he and John danced around each other. John took Alex’s hand and spun around, landing heavily against Alex and laughing raucously as they both overbalanced and fell into another group of dancers. 

“Careful, John,” Alex muttered anxiously, apologising as he pulled his friend into the far corner of the dance floor.

“Liven up, mister gloom,” John laughed, seizing Alex’s hands and swinging him in circles, skipping and smiling cheekily. “You won’t attract any female company if you don’t dance properly.”

“Why would I want to attract anyone else,” Alex said teasingly, sweeping John off his feet and catching him in his arms, their faces inches apart. He continued in a whisper, “When I have you?”

John grinned lazily, his eyes sparkling. “Fair point, my dear boy.”

Alex’s heart lurched. He pushed aside his worry and doubt. Tonight, they would dance like no-one was watching, consequences be damned. 

A minute later, however, the music slowed it’s frantic pace and took up a soft, delicate melody. A slow dance song. Alex stiffened, glancing warily at John. John winked, snaking his arms around Alex’s neck and swaying gently. 

“We shouldn’t… this isn’t… John, we can’t,” Alex whispered frantically, looking nervously at the couples slow dancing around them. “People are going to notice us.”

“Shh honey,” John whispered back, so close that their noses were almost touching. “No one will notice anything”

“Yes they will,” Alex insisted, trying half-heartedly to escape from John’s grip. He didn’t really want John to let go. Warmth burned in his chest and his heart hammered madly, he could feel the rush of air as John breathed, see the lanterns reflected like stars in his eyes. He wanted to stay like this, forever. “We’re the odd ones out. People are already looking at us weirdly, we have to…”

John tilted his head forwards and kissed Alex full on the lips, smothering his words. Alex froze, his mind blank with shock.

———

“Which one is he again?” Angelica asked, scanning the crowd as Eliza clutched her arm nervously. 

“The really handsome one,” Eliza repeated, also looking around her. Where did he go? She’d seen him just a few minutes ago, sitting at a table with another man. He’d been holding a tankard and laughing, his gorgeous smile lighting up the room. “I think his name was Hamilton? I heard someone call him that.”

“Oh,” Angelica said, a shadow briefly crossing her face. “Hamilton. Yes. I know what he looks like. Extremely handsome, and…” she trailed off, her eyebrows raising as she stared at a fixed point in the crowd, “… currently kissing a man in the middle of the dance floor.”

“What?” Eliza said, turning to her sister in disbelief. “What do you mean, ‘kissing a man in the middle of the dance floor?”

“I mean exactly what I said, look,” Angelica said, nodding towards the dance floor with a wry smile. There, hidden amongst the dancers; Hamilton and the man he’d been sitting with, arms wrapped around each other and glued at the lips. 

Eliza stared for a moment, unable to believe what she was seeing. Hamilton, the beautiful stranger who’d stolen her heart, was kissing a man. He was too damn handsome for his own good.“That’s it. I’m getting a drink,” she said at last, turning on her heel and marching away. Boys, honestly. Why bother.

———

Angelica sighed and started walking in the opposite direction to her sister, towards the dance floor. Someone had to save their idiotic asses from public humiliation. If Hamilton had really stolen Eliza’s heart, then Angelica was not going to let him ruin his reputation.   
She swayed through the dancers until she reached the two men, grabbing their shoulders and making them jump in surprise. They broke apart, shakily stepping away from each other. 

“This isn’t… it’s not…nothing’s happing…” Hamilton stammered, waving his hands nervously.

“Next time,” Angelica said, cutting him off, “pick a place where no one else is watching. You don’t want to cause a scene.”

The two men glanced at each other, then looked at Angelica in confusion. Whatever reaction they’d expected, it was not that one. Angelica just shook her head pityingly. “I don’t care what you guys do, but you’ve shining reputations. Don’t ruin them. Oh, and Hamilton? You’re coming with me.” She grabbed his arm and marched him towards the drinks table, leaving the other man standing amongst the dancers, utterly speechless. 

“Where are you taking me?” Hamilton asked, staring at her with wide eyes. She had never seen one man look so confused in her entire life, it was hilarious.

“I’m about to change your life,” she responded, smirking.

“Then by all means, lead the way…”


End file.
